I'm Sorry I Nearly Lost You
by Molkite
Summary: Gibbs feels guilty after nearly losing Tony. He visits him at home and the two men discover a new way of making each other feel better. Tony/Gibbs Explicit slash.


**Set after the episode where Tony is framed for murder… The episode name escapes me. Maybe spoilers for that episode. Written to purge the explicit bunnies born from yesterdays updates.**

Gibbs knocked slowly at Tony's apartment door. He hoped he was around, after what Tony had been through it wouldn't have surprised him if he was out clubbing or wooing women. He took a step back from the door and sighed. There was no going back now.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

Tony opened the door and invited his boss inside. The apartment was as always spotless, a DVD was paused on the big screen and Tony had a beer in hand.

"Umm I just came to see how you are doing DiNozzo."

"Sure, you wanna beer? I got some chilled?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No beer thank you." He sat down next to his senior agent and sighed. He looked troubled, but Tony didn't know whether or not to broach the subject. Instead he took another swig of his beer and reached for the remote.

"Well I'm watching one of the legendary James Bond movies if you want to-"

Tony was silenced by Gibbs, their mouths connected in a fierce kiss, Tony resisted at first but eventually found himself being carried away by the sensation. The beer and TV remote lay forgotten on the floor. Their stubble mingled, their tongues laced together in a dance for dominance. Gibbs pushed him back on the sofa and claimed him, rubbing their crotches together. Below him Tony looked stunned but was pliant under him.

"Tony I'm so sorry… I was really scared I might lose you, I had to tell you this before something really happened to take you away."

"I'm not going anywhere… Kiss me."

Gibbs obliged and began to undress his new lover, exploring his body, searching and mapping his sensitive spots. He gasped as he felt his cock being exposed to the cool air, Tony's hand wrapped around his shaft pumping him slowly, setting a painfully slow rhythm.

"I want you… but not here, let's go to the bedroom Jethro…"

Gibbs smiled and lifted him, carrying him awkwardly to the bedroom. He deposited Tony on the bed and straddled him easily, taking his aroused member into his mouth in one swift movement. Tony had never felt such pleasure and bucked his hips in response, searching for more Gibbs.

"God just fuck me Jethro, I need you inside me…"

"Are you sure Tony?"

"Yes, I want you more than anything right now Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and looked round. The room was as tidy as the rest of the apartment, nothing was left out other than the essentials, lamp, book.

"Have you got any lube?"

"Top drawer." Tony gasped in response.

Gibbs fumbled In the top drawer of the bed side cabinet, he eventually retrieved a large, well used bottle of lube which was hidden under a BDSM book. Maybe something for him to think about later.

"Just tell me to stop if it hurts okay?"

Tony nodded and raised his hips off of the bed a little, Gibbs propped him up with a pillow and began preparing him, sliding a single finger into him, followed by a second.

"You done this before Tony?"

"Umm… I just know how to relax Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and used his spare hand to fondle Tony's cock, he was so sensitive every touch caused him to twitch and moan, he had never been harder.

"Please stop teasing, I need you inside me…"

Tony pushed against Gibbs' cock and allowed him to slide in to his full length. Gibbs paused for a moment, but Tony didn't need time to adjust, he just wanted more. He began to thrust awkwardly, he had never been very skilled at thrusting in this position. Above him Gibbs began to moan and matched his thrust, gentle at first but soon Tony forced them into a much faster harder rhythm.

Gibbs felt Tony pull him down so he was lying over him, bared teeth sunk into his shoulder hard enough to leave marks. That would take some explaining in the morning. He was glad Tony had blunt nails as he was clawing at his back, trying to pull him closer.

The hand on his cock moved faster and faster until he came. The world stopped for a moment while he climaxed spilling his semen over Gibbs' hand, Gibbs smiled and kissed him tenderly, climaxing inside of Tony, the warmth of his orgasm spread throughout Tony's entire body.

Exhausted the two men rolled apart for a moment gathering their thoughts and bearings. What they had done was break one of the most sacred rules. Tony panted and looked at Gibbs.

"I think we seriously need to re think those rules don't you think?"

Gibbs asked hesitantly taking Tony's hand in his own. Despite the intimacy they had just shared he still felt unsure.

"I think we should… Maybe just disregard rule twelve for now?"

"I like the sound of that."

Tony moved closer to Gibbs and snuggled into his chest, revelling in every second. He had resigned himself long ago to only being allowed to look at his boss, nothing more. But tonight's events changed everything.


End file.
